brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tooth and Nail
Tooth and Nail is the final combat mission in 'Brothers in Arms:Hell's Highway.' The mission takes place after the initial failure of 'Operation Market Garden,' when the Allies were trying to keep 'Hell's Highway' open to move wounded men and supplies back into Belgium. The mission starts East of Koevering in the outlying sand dunes, but later makes its way into the town itself. Summary The outcome has long been decided, but the fight is still far from over. Plot Baker had a nightmare with Leggett once more despite telling the truth to the squad. He wakes up and briefed by Sink to secure a windmill over the sand dunes defense as a recon point over Koevering and regroup with any unit to drive the Germans out of Koevering as last mission to cleanup the aftermath of Operation Market Garden. Baker's platoon headed to the sand dunes where the Fallschrimjagers puts up a spirited defense against their counterpart. They managed push through the sand dunes and fight many 88s along the way to reach the windmill. As they reach the windmill, Paddock and Holden sets an OP and provide artillery support from there. The platoon soon goes to every corner of Koevering and eliminate every Germans in the area. They regroup with Mac's 502nd who complained on random bombardments by Paddock. With the 502nd and tank support, they rout the Germans out of Koevering and won the battle. This marks the real end of Operation Market Garden which ended in failure as they never able to capture Arnhem in the end. It resulted 17,000 Allied casualties mostly from the British side. Objectives Advance to the Windmill * Destroy the 4 88s Push the Germans out of Koevering * Destroy the 88 * Rendezvous with 502nd * Destroy the Panzers and 88: 3 * Link-Up with the 506th Checkpoints * Onto the Dunes * 6th Fallschrimjager * Trench Assault * Stalemate * Push into Koevering * Threading the Neddle * The Cavalry Arrives Transcript Baker is lying against the wall. Restless, he decided to get up look at his surroundings. Across the small lake, he saw Leggett scene again at the bridge. Leggett: You want me!? Fucking take me! TAKE ME!!! Leggett: Now this looks familiar. Well, I think your losin' it. Baker soon realized that Leggett is behind using the Death Pistol to execute him. Before Leggett do it, Baker asks. Baker: What do I do? Leggett: Find it. Leggett is seen as what happened to him after shot by the Panzer IV at Hill 30. As Leggett pulled the trigger, Baker woke up from his nightmare. Realizing it was a dream, he get up and meet with Colonel Sink to capture Koevering, a final thorn in the Hell's Highway. Despite the failure of Operation Market Garden, there are still cleanup to do and Koevering still have German resistance to secure. Sink: Now there's a windmill just on the other side of the sand dunes. We know the majority of the Germans are still defending from inside the houses beyond that. You're gonna need to get an OP up there so those bastards will have nowhere to run. Baker: Paddock! Can you get me and Holden up there? Paddock: I could get a piano up there! Sink: Call in arty, then focus your firepower on every last kraut that squeaks out of there. Sink: The Five oh Deuce and the 506th are gonna be moving into Koevering after you. So rendezvous with whoever you can find. Good luck, gentlemen. Baker: Yes, sir! (Later after reaching the windmill) Paddock: We'll set up radio com! Baker: Alright, Paddock and Holden are gonna stay behind and set up radio com. McCreary, Dawson, Courtland, you're with Zanovich. McConnell and Roselli, you're with Campbell. We're all going in together! (Later after rendezvousing with the 502nd) Mac: Which one of you assholes was firing the arty all over the place? We almost had a building come down on top of us! Baker: Paddock. Mac: Oh. Well, that makes sense. Alright. They're rallying around a strong 88 position where the road forks just south of here. I got a column of tanks due in at 0930, but we won't be able to link up with the 506 till that obstacle is cleared. Baker: I'm on it! Mac: I didn't ask you to- Baker: Mac! I said I got it! Mac: Of course you do. Take one of the tanks with you at least. Soon Baker is riding on top of the tank that Mac provided, while the squad followed behind. Their new mission is to clear any German resistance and link up with the 506th. Narrator: That cold September, 34,600 soldiers of the Allied forces set foot on Dutch soil to embark on 'Operation Market Garden' and take the war across the Rhine into Germany. On September 27th, the combined assaults of the 506th and the five oh deuce, which included the 101st recon squads, were able to drive the German forces from their stronghold in Koevering. It was here, that the men of the 101st learned that the British forces at Arnhem could no longer hold their defense against the might of the German armor. They gave their all for reinforcements that would not arrive. As thirty corps - ambushed, battered, wounded, and dying - would never reach their destination. Ultimately, the Allies were forced to abandon the goal of securing Arnhem with the toll having reached 17,000 Allied casualties, in just eight days. But their story was not over. Chapter Ends Characters * Colonel Robert Sink * First Sergeant Gregory "Mac" Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant Franklin Paddock * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not speak) * Corporal Thomas Zanovich (does not have scripted dialogue) * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Timothy Connor (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Mike Dawson (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Gary Jasper (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Dale McCreary (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Derrick McConnel (mentioned) * Private James Roselli (does not have scripted dialogue) Weapons American Weapons and Vehicles * M1 Garand * M1928 Thompson * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * Sherman Firefly German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * MP 40 * StG 44 * Flak 36 * Panzer IV Teams Fire Team * Cpl. Zanovich - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5th. Holden - M1 Garand * Pfc. McCreary - M1 Garand Later: * Cpl. Zanovich - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. McCreary - M1 Garand Assault Team * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc. Roselli - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Dawson - M1 Carbine Later: * Pfc. Roselli - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Dawson - M1 Carbine MG Team * Pfc. Jasper -M1919 Browning MG * Pfc. Connor - M1 Carbine * Pfc. Courtland - M1 Thomspon Recon Report September 26th, 1944 With Operation Market Garden officially over, the soldiers of XXX Corps and the 82nd focused on reinforcing the new front line just north of Nijmegen. Only 10 miles away, the city of Arnhem remained unattainable. Grounded flights, mis-drops, and lack of air cover ultimately spelled doomed invasion. Without much-needed reinforcements and supplies, the fighting forces of the 1st Airborne Corps quickly fell thin. Against an enemy far stronger than what they were outfitted to combat, the Airborne were constantly forced to give up ground. With the 1st retreating, the men of XXX Corps and the 82nd in Nijmegen were tasked with assisting the retreat, helping the soldiers safely get back behind friendly lines and into Belgium to rest and regroup. Meanwhile, the 101st still had to fight to make sure that the area behind those lines was actually safe. Just because the operation had officially "failed", didn't mean that the Germans would just let the invading Americans keep the ground they had taken. Koevering The German assault on Koevering on September 24th signified the third and final time the Germans were able to completely close off "Hell's Highway", stopping XXX Corps dead in their tracks, and cutting off communication with the 502nd in the North. Kampfgruppe 'Jungwurth' held Koevering for two days, right through the end of Operation Market Garden. However, the corridor had to be reopened. The new front line at Nijmegen had to be supplied, and the battered survivors from the 1st Airborne had to be transported to safety. The fight to recapture Koevering was difficult. The sandy terrain around the town gave the German defenders plenty of opportunities to dig in and fortify their positions, which made any assault slow and costly. To exacerbate the slow progress of an assault, the German artillery positioned inside the town would ravage the attackers at the first sign of a stall. Despite the difficulty, the men of the 506th, with the help of the 44th Tank Regiment, fought a constant battle with the entrenched 'Jungwurth', desperately trying to re-open the causeway. The Link-Up Despite all their best efforts, the 506th and 44th would not be able to take Koevering alone. The German position was simply too well-defended. However, on September 26, with the help of the 50th Tank Regiment, the 502nd, separated from the rest of the 101st Division for the entirety of the German occupation of Koevering, attacked the city from the North. The resulting Pincer attack, with the 506th and 44th still fighting from the South, was able to finally break the Germans' hold on Koevering. With the German forces overrun, and the streets swept clear of wreckage and mines, the link-up between the 506th and the 502nd signified the true end of Operation Market Garden for the 101st. The operation had cost the 'Screaming Eagles' the lives of 2,100 men. With the 82nd's 1,500 casualties, and 8,000 1st airborne soldiers lost in Arnhem, the total cost of what came to be known as "Montgomery's Folly" over 17,200 Allied casualties. Despite all these men who gave their lives, the Allies were never able to take Arnhem. A terrible price had been paid for the 80 kilometers gained along that causeway; a gain that ultimately held little to no strategic value. Yet, the worst had yet to come for the men of the 101st. For the new front line was still the front, and had to be defended. "A soldier's job is never done." Trivia * The title "Tooth and Nail" meant the phrase "Fought Tooth and Nail" which the meaning is fight hard to get what they want. ** It also describes the Battle of Koevering when the 101st Airborne fought hard to reclaim the highway. * If the Player turns around Right after the introduction cutscene, they can see that there is an unknown Staff Sergeant next to Colonel Sink, who uses Dickenson`s head model. ru:Зубы_и_ногти Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters